Final Fantasy enemy abilities
This is a list of enemy abilities in Final Fantasy. Abilities } |Minor to moderate Fire-elemental damage to the party. |Chimera, Rhyos, Fire Hydra |- !class="FFIb"|Dazzle !class="FFIb"|Dazzle !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Paralyze to the party. |Vampire |- !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Remove any positive status from the target. |Death Gaze |- !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"|Fira !class="FFIb"| |Moderated Fire-Elemental damage to all party members. |Rubicante |- !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"|Firaga !class="FFIb"| |Massive Fire-Elemental damage to all party members. |Rubicante |- |- !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"|Flare !class="FFIb"| |Massive non-Elemental damage to all party members. |Chronodia |- !class="FFIb" colspan="4"| |Inflicts Blind and Paralyze. |Evil Eye |- !class="FFIb" colspan="4"| |Minor to moderate Ice-elemental damage to the party. |Winter Wolf |- !colspan="4" class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Paralyze. |Deepeyes, Evil Eye, Bigeyes, Vampire |- !class="FFIb"|Glance !class="FFIb"|Glance !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Paralyze and Poison. |Evil Eye, Earth Medusa, Medusa, Basilisk |- !class="FFIb"|Glare !class="FFIb"|Glare !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Death and Blind. |Death Eye |- !class="FFIb"|Heat !class="FFIb"|Heat !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Fire-elemental damage to the party. |Fire Lizard |- !class="FFIb" colspan="4"| |Moderate to massive Fire-elemental damage to the party. |Chaos |- !colspan="4" class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Blind to the party. |Kraken, Orthros |- !class="FFIb"|Nuclear !class="FFIb"|Nuclear !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Major to massive non-elemental damage to the party. |Warmech |- !class="FFIb"|Poison !class="FFIb"|Poison !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Petrify and Poison. |Rhyos |- !colspan="4" class="FFIb"| |Moderate to major non-elemental damage and Poison to the party. |Green Dragon, Scarmiglione, Tiamat |- !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"|Protect !class="FFIb"| |Adds the Protect status. |Gilgamesh |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|N/A !class="FFIb"|Ray !class="FFIb"| | |Barbariccia |- !class="FFIb" colspan="4"| |Minor Fire-elemental damage to the party. |Cerberus, Rubicante |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|N/A !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Inflicts Death. |Typhon |- !class="FFIb"|Snorting !class="FFIb"|Snorting !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Blind and Paralyze to the party. |Nightmare |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|N/A !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Inflicts the Stop status. |Chronodia |- !class="FFIb"|Squint !class="FFIb"|Squint !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Death and Confusion. |Evil Eye |- !class="FFIb" colspan="4"| |Minor non-elemental damage. |Evil Eye |- !class="FFIb"|Stinger !class="FFIb"|Stinger !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Poison to the party. |Manticore |- !class="FFIb"|Swirl !class="FFIb"|Swirl !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Moderate to massive non-elemental damage to the party. |Chaos |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Moderate to massive Lightning elemental damage. |Chronodia, Tiamat |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|Thunder !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Moderate to massive Lightning elemental damage. |Blue Dragon, Shinryu, Cerberus, Tiamat |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|N/A !class="FFIb"|Tidal Wave !class="FFIb"| |Massive non-elemental damage to the party. |Shinryu |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|Tornado !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Moderate to massive non-elemental damage to the party. |Chaos, Barbariccia |- !class="FFIb"|Toxic !class="FFIb"|Toxic !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Death and Confusion to the party. |Iron Golem |- !class="FFIb"|Trance !class="FFIb"|Trance !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Paralyze to the party. |Mindflayer |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|N/A !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Massive non-elemental damage to the party. |Cagnazzo, Chaos |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|N/A !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Massive non-elemental damage to the party. |Omega |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|N/A !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Minor non-elemental damage to the party. |Gilgamesh |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|N/A !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Inflict the Slow to all party members. |Chaos |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|N/A !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Inflicts Death. |Atomos |} Gallery File:FFI Acid Rain.PNG|Acid Rain File:FFI_Blaze_Ahriman.png|Blaze (Ahriman version) File:FFI Blaze.PNG|Blaze (Chaos version) File:FFI_Blizzara_EA.png|Blizzara File:FFI Blizzaga EA.PNG|Blizzaga File:FFI_Comet.png|Comet File:FFI_Death_EA.png|Death File:FFI_Dispel_EA.png|Dispel File:FFI_Earthquake.png|Earthquake File:FFI_Fira_EA.png|Fira File:FFI_Firaga_EA.png|Firaga File:FFI_Flare_EA.png|Flare File:FFI_Icestorm.png|Icestorm File:FFI_Ink.png|Ink File:FFI_Protect_EA.png|Protect File:FFI_Poison_Gas.png|Poison Gas File:FFI_Seal.png|Seal File:FFI_Slowra_EA.png|Slowra File:FFI_Snort.png|Snort File:FFI_Stop_EA.png|Stop File:FFI_Thundaga_EA.png|Thundaga File:Thunderbolt-FFII.png|Thunderbolt File:FFI_Tidal_Wave.png|Tidal Wave File:FFI_Tsunami.png|Tsunami File:FFI_Wave_Cannon.png|Wave Cannon File:FFI_Wind_Slash.png|Wind Slash File:FFI_Wormhole.png|Wormhole Category:Final Fantasy I Category:Enemy Abilities